fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Лаки Олиетта
|kanji=ラキ・オリエッタ |rōmaji=Raki Orietta |alias= |race=Человек |birthday= Год X766 |age=18 (X784) , Обложка 25 (X791) |gender=Женский |height= |weight= |eyes=Карий |hair=Фиолетовый |blood type= |affiliation= Хвост Феи |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Маг |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations=Первое здание Хвоста Феи Второе здание Хвоста Феи (Раньше) |status=Активный |relatives= |magic=Магия Созидания (Созидание Дерева) |manga debut=Глава 54 |anime debut=Эпизод 2 |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess |japanese voice=Ikumi Hayama |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Лаки Олиетта – Маг гильдии Хвост феи. Внешность thumb|left|150px|Прическа Лаки до того, как подстриглась Лаки представляет собой худую молодую женщину среднего роста с прямыми, светлыми лавандовыми волосами, установленные в чашеобразном стиле, её челка покрывает левую часть лба, а правая сторона обнажена. Она также была замечена со спортивными длинные волосами в других случаях, с двумя чёлками, когда её лицо обрамляется и её лоб покрывается бахромой. У неё карие глаза, и широкая, тёмного цвета лента, украшающая её макушку. Она всегда показана носящей пару простых очков с овальными линзами. Спустя семь лет произошли лишь заметные изменения в её внешности волос, чей стиль напоминает её предыдущий длинный порез, но волнистые, с чёлкой обрамляющей её лицо и опускающейся до плеч той волнистой, с треугольным пучком, закрывающим лоб и большую грудь. Её лента в настоящее время отмечена в месте, где волосы Лаки связаны в длинный хвост, достигая до середины спины. Первоначальный наряд Лаки состоял из светлого пальто, свисающего ниже пояса, с тёмными манжетами, сохраняющих первоначальный цвет на их обратных краях, тёмного цвета галстук, вокруг воротника, плотно облегающие тёмные брюки заправленные в светлые ботинки с тёмными подошвами и лёгкие цветные перчатки. Она также имела небольшой, тёмный ранец, украшенный парой маленьких сердец, висящий на правом бедре, казалось бы, прикрепленный к талии. По состоянию на год X791, Лаки носила спортивный красный плащ, удерживающий закрытым кольцом на передней части, на бретельках, тёмное платье с откровенным декольте и рядом светлых квадратов, украшающих его нижнюю часть, которое также имеет лёгкий пояс, держащийся вокруг талии Лаки, в три пулеобразных объектов, прикрепленных к ней с левой стороны, и тёмные сапоги. Личность Очень веселая и общительная девушка.Лаки весьма забавно выражается о бытовых вещах, например, за место "подстриглась" она говорит "измельчила волосы", "позавтракала" - "накормила живот", "поспала" - "свела на нет никчёмное время". Лаки также немного садистка, так как обладает огромным количеством устройств для пыток в своей комнате в Общежитии Фей. Арки Фантом Лорд thumb|left|200px|Лаки во время войны с Фантом Лордом Лаки, наряду с другими членами Хвоста Феи, нападает на гильдию Фантом Лорд в попытке отомстить за нападение на команду Теневой Механизм. Позже, когда они защищают здание гильдии от теней Жозе Порла, она замечает, что Супер Магический Гигантский Фантом MK II двигался медленно и рисунок круга Магии, необходимый для Разлома Бездны, шёл в более медленном темпе. Позже, с помощью её магии основанной на древесине, она помогает восстанавливать здание Хвоста Феи после его разрушения в сражении. Битва за Хвост Феи 200px|thumb|right|Лаки сражается в Битве за Хвост Феи Она одна из немногих девушек, которая не приняла участие в конкурсе Мисс Фея. Лаки режет её короткие волосы, что заставляет несколько женщин-членов гильдии ревновать. Будучи разозлёнными они пытаются напасть на неё, но легко оказываются побеждены, когда Лаки пересиливает их. Во время битвы за Хвост Феи, она видна борьбу с другими женщин-членов гильдии и, наконец, получает поражение от Микки Чикентигер. Дафна Примечание: События в этой Арке происходят только в аниме и не соответствуют материалу канона. }} X791 200px|thumb|right|Лаки разговаривает с Джетом и Дроем Через семь лет после разрушения Острова Тенрю, гильдия уменьшилась до небольшой таверны лишь с несколькими оставшимися членами, одна из которых Лаки. В то время как она в гильдии, Лаки подходит к Джету и Дрою и начинает придираться к Дрою за то что он набрал лишний вес. Джет присоединяется и сравнивает Дроя с Ридусом, который сильно похудел. Дрой игнорирует их замечания и говорит, что он работает каждый день, но Джет продолжает набирать на него и спрашивает его, что Леви сказал бы, если бы она увидела его. Вскоре, внезапно, группа людей из конкурирующей гильдии, Сумрачный Людоед, приходят к гильдии с требованием оплаты денег, которые одолжила гильдии, но новый мастер, Макао Конбольт, говорит им, что у них нет достаточно денег для оплаты. Группа уходит, перед этим разнеся всё внутри здания гильдии, и обещает вернуться в следующем месяце за деньгами. 200px|thumb|left|Грусть Лаки После того как группа уходит, все в гильдии замечает книгу с эскизами Ридуса, которые валяются на полу. Книга с эскизами содержала эскизы Ридус с пропавшими членами гильдии, когда гильдия была сильной и полной. Видя это, все в гильдии начинает скорбеть и вспоминать о том, что произошло после исчезновения их товарищей. Внезапно, гильдия слышит звук и все выбегают наружу, где они видят Кристину Синего Пегаса. Три Мужа затем спускаются с Магического Бомбардировщика и информируют гильдию, что они обнаружили что-то в водах Этернано, что означает что Остров Тенрю до сих пор существует. 200px|thumb|right|Лаки присоединяется к вечеринке Лаки решает остаться в то время как некоторые из членов гильдии отправились, чтобы найти пропавших членов гильдии. Ожидая, гильдию посещает Тибальт и его банда, которая требует плату за долг Хвоста Феи. Ромео раздражается присутствием группы и начинает драку. Тем не менее, борьба прерывается прибытием пропавших членов, которые быстро победили членов Сумрачного Людоеда. Видя пропавших членов гильдии, Лаки и другие начинают плакать слезами радости. С возвращением членов Хвоста Феи начинается ночь безостановочного питья, пения и танцев. Ключ Звёздного Неба Примечание: События в этой Арке происходят только в аниме и не соответствуют материалу канона. thumb|200px|left|Лаки приносит отсчёт После того, как Вакаба попросил получить отчёт о Мишель Лобстер, Лаки появляется с отчётом, открывает его и начинает читать вслух, что семья Лобстер была богатой семьёй плантаторов, сосредоточенных на прихожанах Церкви Горички. Макао вздыхает с облегчением, что он беспокоился ни о чём, но Вакаба отмечает, что семья Лобстер "были". Она продолжает и говорит, что они попали в аварию, из которых выжила лишь Мишель. thumb|200px|right|Лаки и Макс противостоят слизи Шугабоя Лаки, наряду с остальными направляется обратно в гильдию, когда они видят Коко, Шугабой и Мэри Хьюз. Она говорит им, что это их гильдия, а когда трое чужаков атакует, она и Макс оказываются окружены слизью Шугабоя. Она и Макс затем попадают под огонь Нацу, когда Убийцей Драконов манипулирует Мэри Хьюз и Макс помогает ей встать после того, как их сила была исчерпана. Наряду с другими, Лаки использует свою магию, чтобы Люси могла убежать. Она использует заклинание Созидание Дерева: Яростный Подход, но оно поглощается слизью Шугабоя. Позже она и Макс также оказываются поглощены зелёной слизью. Чуть после, наряду с другими членами гильдии, она наблюдает как Хьюз и Шугабой убегают. thumb|200px|left|Лаки и Гилдартс прибывают на Плантацию Лобстер Лаки отправляется на миссию с Гилдартсом и они оба приехали в заброшенную и дряхлую Плантацию Лоюстер, родной город Мишель. Лаки прокомментировала о том, как это место изменилось по сравнению с тем, каким оно было раньше. Позже, когда Гилдартс сделал комплимент Лаки о её внешности, на что она угрожает ему, что она расскажет Кане, как только они вернутся. thumb|200px|right|Лаки побеждает монахинь и священников The two later arrive at an abbey where they are denied access, which subsequently leads to Gildarts asking Laki to carry out a plan that he has in mind. Later, the two hide themselves in a wooden beam and sneak into the abbey where Gildarts accidentally gives away their location. The nuns and priests crowd around the two and Gildarts uses his Disassembly Magic to attack the crowd, seemingly killing them. Laki is surprised that Gildarts attacked them but he tells her to look carefully. She realizes that the nuns and priests that Gildarts attacked were actually wooden dolls. She inspects their remains and notes that they weren't created with Molding Magic. 200px|thumb|left|Laki and Gildarts with Michelle Lobster After Laki and Gildarts defeat all the nuns and priests, they proceed to the back of the abbey where they find a young girl lying on a bed attached to a Lacrima. Laki explains that the Lacrima is there to keep her in a coma. Gildarts asks Laki who the girl is, and when she says its Michelle Lobster, Gildarts wonders who the girl with Lucy is. Later, Laki reports to Warren and the rest of the guild that she and Gildarts have found the real Michelle Lobster, while the girl with Lucy, Natsu and Elfman is fake. right|200px|thumb|Laki held as a hostage Later, Laki and Gildarts sneak into the Archbishop's room using Laki's Wood Merging Spell. They both expected it to be heavily guarded, but surprisingly the Archbishop is alone in his room, sitting on top of the bed. They reveal themselves to him and begin to ask questions, though the Archbishop simply repeats his speech to the pilgrims in a blank manner. Laki realizes that someone must be controlling him. They then hear a clap and discover Lapointe in the room. Laki watches as he credits them for being able to make it to the room, but adds they won't return alive. Laki watches as Natsu arrives and says that if Lapointe is the one controlling the Archbishop, then he is also the one who used "Michelle" to trick them. Lapointe converses with Natsu and Gildarts briefly on the subject and then uses his Darkness Magic to take Laki hostage, and tells Natsu and Gildarts to fight each other; otherwise, she dies. Suddenly, Laki is rescued by Byro Cracy when he nullifies Lapointe's Magic from behind. Using this moment as a distraction, Gildarts uses his Magic and defeats Lapointe. thumb|200px|left|Laki and the others look after the Archbishop After being defeated by Gildarts, Lapointe tells Laki and the others about his plans for Lucy and the Infinity Castle. Laki and her guildmates then find out that Lapointe was just a doll just like the ones Laki and Gildarts saw in their last journey. The Fairy Tail Mages then divide into two groups, and Laki joins the group that consists of Warren, Happy, Panther Lily, Carla and Wendy, with the task of healing the Archbishop from Brain II's influence. Wendy finishes healing the Archbishop, and then Happy gets an idea on how to save Lucy. Laki's group relays the message to all her teammates, via Warren's telepathy. Then, Laki along with Warren and Wendy receive news from the guild via Warren's telepathy. They are told about the secrets of Real Nightmare validating Happy's theory. right|thumb|200px|Laki watches the Archbishop communicate with all in the Infinity Clock Laki, along with Warren, Wendy and Carla learns that Lucy will soon be consumed by the Infinity Clock, and watches as Warren contacts all of the Fairy Tail Mages, asking them to hurry and defeat the Dark Guild. She is present as Byro appears at the group's location and asks about the Legion Mages' whereabouts, only to be told by her that he now has no reason to want Lucy dead, as the defeat of Reborn Oración Seis will have the same effect on the Infinity Clock. Afterwards the Archbishop regains consciousness and announces that while he was being controlled, he was able to hear the thoughts of the Dark Guild's members and thus knows how to halt the procedure of Lucy's absorption by the Clock, and Laki listens as he reveals both to Fairy Tail and to Legion that everyone should cooperate for now in order to halt the Infinity Clock and destroy the chains linking it to the Earth. Later, Laki stays with the Archbishop while the others destroy the chains. After Brain II is defeated and Lucy is absorbed completely by the Infinity Clock, Laki and the others receive a message from Warren via Telepathy explaining to Lucy how she can free herself from the Infinity Clock, while also getting rid of Real Nightmare. Some time after the Infinity Clock crisis is dealt with, the Legionnaires arrive at Fairy Tail to apologize for their actions, as well as say goodbye to the Mages, since they have to embark on a new quest to find the clock parts that were scattered around the world. Laki is present during those events, and bids farewell to the Legionnaires along with her guild mates. }} Великие Магические Игры With the return of the Tenrou Team after seven years, Laki stands with her guild mates in the guild hall as Makarov gets up to speak, stating that he is announcing the new guild master. Laki and the rest of the guild are shocked when, after Gildarts is announced to have the position, the man is revealed to have left and made Makarov guild master once more. However, hearing Gildarts' words that they should strive to make Fairy Tail number one again, Laki and the others smile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Page 17}} left|thumb|200px|Cheering on Fairy Tail When the day of the Grand Magic Games comes, Laki, along with the rest of the guild members, cheers for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion who also came to watch the games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10–11}} When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters the arena, Fairy Tail cheers again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4–7}} During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, she, alongside her guild mates cheer for Lucy and don't notice Flare taking Asuka hostage to make Lucy useless and punish her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 17}} Alongside the others, she is very surprised when Natsu figures out Flare's plan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 9}} When Gemini, summoned by Lucy, transforms into Lucy wearing only a towel, Laki notices Vijeeter doing the "Dance of Excitement."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 11}} thumb|right|200px|The guild shocked at Gajeel and Natsu in Chariot After the first day of the Grand Magic Games, Laki joins the party held in Fairy Tail's lodgings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 7}} When the second day of the Games begins, Laki stands with the guild, stunned as Natsu, Gajeel and Sting lag behind in the day's event due to their motion sickness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 3}} However, Natsu and Gajeel refuse to give up, and as they head towards the finish line, they openly state that they are doing their best for all of their guild mates who were left alone for the seven empty years. Hearing their kind words, Laki begins to cry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 17}} When the battles of the second day begin soon after, Laki watches as Toby Horhorta and Kurohebi fight, commenting on the latter's ability to use Mimic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 8}} thumb|200px|left|Laki enjoying the party After watching Erza dominate in the Pandemonium event of the third day, Laki screams and cheers with the rest of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 9}} Her happiness only increases when a little while later Cana obtains first place in the MPF event through her use of Fairy Glitter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 22}} At the end of the day, Laki and the other Fairy Tail members are seen partying at a local bar, celebrating their success.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14}} She, along with Macao, Wakaba and Romeo, laughs as Erza collides into a pile of barrels.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 17}} right|thumb|200px|Laki saves Kinana from the three womanisers On the evening of the third day, Laki and the others head to Ryuzetsu Island, a famous summer resort. There, she is shown pushing Kinana away as the Trimens stare at her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 12}} She faints as Natsu destroys the resort in an attempt to thaw the frozen pool.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 18}} left|thumb|200px|Laki and the guild cheer for the united Team Fairy Tail Later, Laki watches as the new Fairy Tail Team enters the battle-field.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 13}} She, along with many of the viewers, stares in awe when Team Blue Pegasus' rabbit man is revealed to be Nichiya, an Exceed from Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 1–4}} Laki is left speechless after Natsu's attack takes out both Sting and Rogue, and deals great damage to the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Pages 19–20}} At the end of the match, Laki joyfully witnesses Natsu defeat Sting and Rogue alone, leaving Fairy Tail in the ranking's first place at the end of the fourth day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3}} thumb|right|200px|Laki refusing to watch Erza fight Kagura With the final day of the Grand Magic Games arriving, Laki once again attends the event to watch from the audience and cheer on Team Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 18}} Mavis takes charge of having Fairy Tail win the final event, and although it is easy for Laki's guild to get points at first by defeating some of the easier opponents, Laki asks the first master if she has thought of a way to defeat Jura Neekis, with Mavis admitting that she doesn't know how to deal with him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 13}} After Gray manages to defeat Rufus, Laki, along with the other guild members, cheers on the Ice Mage for his victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 2}} When Erza's fight against Minerva and Kagura is announced, Laki looks worried, as her guild mates comment on who is going to win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 4}} Laki's initial uneasiness over the battle turns out to be completely justified, as Erza is swiftly overpowered by the Mermaid Heel Mage and battered around. As the two discuss Jellal and an enraged Kagura goes to draw her sword, Laki hides her eyes and turns her head from the Lacrima screens, being unable to watch any longer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 22}} However, Erza manages to stand once more and take Kagura down, swiftly defeating Minerva of Sabertooth shortly after. Concurrently, Gray, Juvia, Laxus and Gajeel all take out the other opponents left in the event, leaving only Sting remaining. Seeing that he is the only one left, Sting calls all of Team Fairy Tail to his location via a flare, and Laki watches tensely as he states that he will take them all out. Despite his words, Sting actually ends up doubting himself, and openly declares his surrender. Hearing Chapati announce that Fairy Tail are the official winners of the Grand Magic Games, Laki cheers with her friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 20–24}} left|thumb|200px|Laki and the other Mages agree to protect Crocus A little while later, Laki is called forward alongside hundreds of other Mages to the middle of Crocus, where the King himself steps forward to address them. Hurriedly informing the large group of an incoming 10,000 Dragons that are said to attack the Kingdom the following day, the King explains the Eclipse 2 Plan, but also asks for the Mages assistance in protecting the people from harm. Laki, alongside her guild and all of the others present, agrees to help out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12–14}} Laki begins to fight shortly after when seven Dragons appear in Crocus. As Laxus confronts one of the Dragons called Atlas Flame, Laki and the rest of the guild attack a group of smaller lizard-like creatures that hatched from one of the other Dragons earlier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 4–5}} With the Eclipse Gate demolished, the Dragons and Hatchlings proceed to vanish from the current timeline, leading Laki and the rest of her Guild to celebrate in their victory against the Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 13}} thumb|200px|right|Laki and co. cheering for their victory After their triumphant victory, Laki attends a banquet hosted at Mercurius Castle by the royal family,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 3–4}} where she partakes in a conversation with Kinana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 8}} After the banquet, Laki and the rest of her Guild return to Magnolia, where they are greeted by the overjoyed citizens congratulating them for their victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 3}} As Natsu hoists up the trophy above his head and re-acknowledges their victory, Laki happily cheers alongside Kinana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 6}} Затмение Звёздных Духов Примечание: События в этой Арке происходят только в аниме и не соответствуют материалу канона. Тартарос Аватар Спустя год после событий с Тартаросом и расформирования Хвоста Феи, Лаки получает письмо от Люси, просящей, чтобы она пришла на место разрушенной гильдии. Она вместе с другими бывшими членами приходят и объявляют о возрождении Хвоста Феи. Империя Арболес В то время как члены гильдии приступили к восстановлению ратуши и раздумывали над тем, кто должен стать новым главой гильдии, Лаки молча задаётся вопросом, вернётся ли Макаров к ним. После того, как Макаров возвращается в гильдию, Лаки утверждает, что это его третий раз в качестве главного и говорит, что он уже тритий раз реформирован, что побудило Кинану утверждать, что он будет мастером до своей смерти. Торжество вскоре было остановлено Макаровым, который приносит извинения за его безрассудное поведения. Тем не менее, его маги поддержали его выбор роспуска гильдии и решиться бороться вместе против Империи Арболес. Вскоре, появляется Мавис и, желая чтобы они поняли причину войны, рассказывает о её прошлом с лидером их врагов, Зерефом. После того как она заканчивает рассказ, Макаров предоставляет некоторую информацию о некоторых из 12 Спригган и гильдия начинает планировать оборону своего дома. Штурм Империи начинается вскоре после эвакуации Магнолии и начинает бушевать напряженный бой, в результате которого Хвоста Феи одерживает победу над передовыми войсками их противника. Но они теряют их оборонительной барьер, когда Фрид оказывается отвлечён. В тот момент, Вару стреляет массивной пушкой по городу. Когда казалось, что все надежды потеряны когда Лаки замечает Кристину летящую в том направлении и блокирует удар, будучи уничтоженной в процессе, но спасая город, чему радуются Лаки и другие члены гильдии. Магия и Способности frame|Плотина Застенчивой Любви. Созидание Дерева: Форма Магии Созидания что позволяет пользователю создавать разнообразные предметы или оружие из дерева, используемые для нападение и атак. *'Созидание Дерева: Плотина Застенчивой Любви': Лаки создает несколько блоков из древесного оружия, которые появляются из земли и наносят удар противнику. *'Созидание Дерева: Расстояние между Двумя Навсегда': Лаки создает несколько гигантских древесных рук и ног, которые появляются из земли, бешено вертящихся и наносящих удары врагу. *'Созидание Дерева: Скульптор': Лаки создает скульптуру из дерева. *'Созидание Дерева: Яростный Подход': Лаки создает крупный деревянный шар с шипами и метает им на высокой скорости во врага. *'Созидание Дерева: Древесная Стена': Лаки создает стену , которая защищает ее от врагов и их атак. *'Созидание Дерева: Чувства на Расстоянии': Лаки создает стену из многочисленного числа древесного оружия, которое защищает от атак противника. Её свойства схожи с заклинанием Созидание Дерева: Плотина Застенчивой Любви. Появление в Других СМИ OVA Добро Пожаловать в Холмы Фей!! thumb|right|200px|Laki shows Erza and Lucy the bizarre wooden ornaments in her room As Erza gives Lucy a tour of Fairy Hills, the girls’ dormitory, they come to Laki’s room where she shows them the bizarre wooden ornaments it holds. Later on, Laki and the girls from the dorm go down to the beach for Wendy and Carla’s welcome party, where they partake in a relationship game hosted by Happy. After the welcome party is over, Laki takes a bath with the others back in the dorm. Памятные Дни As the members of Fairy Tail carry on with their day, Laki walks past Macao, Wakaba and Cana as they drink. Захватывающий Аквапарк Рюузетсу As the Fairy Tail members rejoice over their trip to Ryuzetsu Land, Laki affirms Kinana's inquiry about requiring bathing suits for the resort. After arriving at the resort, Laki lounges with Kinana by the pool, disparaging others for purchasing revealing swimsuits that may expose one to "danger". After Kinana acknowledges the daring swimsuit that Laki is wearing, Laki playfully declares that it is a wonder that will capture men's hearts and make it rain blood, bewildering Kinana. thumb|200px|left|Laki fleeing from the Trimens Later, Laki and Kinana are approached by the Trimens, with Ren complementing Laki over wearing her glasses with her swimsuit, only for Laki to threaten the Trimens with her daring swimsuit, which would dye the pool red with their nosebleeds. Following this, Eve starts to make it snow, leading the Trimens to continue their flirtatious advances by chasing Laki and Kinana, whom decide to evade the playboys to avoid catching a cold from the snow. After Natsu creates a cataclysmic explosion throughout the park, Laki and all the other patrons of the park lose consciousness. Интересные Факты *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Laki is the quality of the building. She wishes to be a carpenter in the future. She has a good relationship with Lucy and Levy. The hardest job she has ever taken, in her own words, is to do a photo shoot in a swimsuit for the Sorcerer Magazine. "In a swimsuit?! I'm never doing it again." Том 16 Бонус, Журнал "Волебник" *Laki originally possessed "Wood Magic" that allowed her to reshape wood in any form. After the anime turned it into Wood-Make, the manga simply went along with it. Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Laki Olietta Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод